


Day 1: Those Pale Violet Eyes

by Mkayswritings



Series: Keith Ship Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Character, Blindness, Bullying, Day 1, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith Ship Week 2018, Loss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Omega Keith (Voltron), Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Royalty, gain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: Day 1 - Gain/LossBio: Blind Soulmate AU - ABO Royalty Bodyguard. Keith - royal, Shiro - bodyguard.Keith was born blind, but it was something that wasn’t discovered until later after his parents noticed that something was wrong one day while he was playing. Things became difficult for Keith afterwards from the words that were whispered about him, words that were hurtful causing him to close himself off from others. That was until the one known as his soulmate was located, will Shiro be able to help Keith with what he’s going through?





	Day 1: Those Pale Violet Eyes

Life has always been difficult for Keith even though the reason why wasn’t discovered until later, his parents ended up noticing it one day when he was young. When Keith was three, they had brought him out to the garden to play with the new toys that he had gotten for his birthday with the hope that they would be ones he would enjoy. One of them being a ball for him to play catch with once Keith was old enough to since it would be a difficult for him at the age that he was. His father, Dylan Kogane was laying in the grass with his son watching Keith happily play with the toys had been given to him. The ball ended up rolling a short distance away from the three year old who moved to try and find it, but was unable to. That was when the tears started causing Dylan to frown since he knew what Keith was looking for, something that he would be able to find easily. The ball was still in view that would be in his line of sight to where it could be found without any problems, it made the father think that something was wrong though. 

Picking up the ball, he placed into Keith’s hands which caused the tears to slow down since the toy he wanted had been found. Dylan moved to pick him up before looking at his son’s face, mostly his eyes. It didn’t take him long to see the cloudiness that lingered over the violet eyes that belonged to his son. A physician was needed to see if his hunch was right about what was wrong with Keith if he was right though, it meant that Keith was blind. Dylan hoped that he was was or there was a way to fix his eyes, but the doubt was there about being able to give him the chance to see. All that could be done was to hope that the family physician would be able to do something to allow Keith to see the world that he had been born into.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Years passed as the young Kogane heir was now in his twenties with unseeing eyes, the physician had discovered when he was young that Keith was blind. Something that he was born with while the reason behind it was unknown, the guess was there that somewhere among the genepool that blindness was a condition in the family. The family tree did prove that since there were a few ancestors along the line were born with the same condition that Keith was. His parents reassured him that they were going to do everything to help him to get around the house and property on his own. He hated feeling useless as they wanted to give him a sense of freedom to do things on his own like walking around the home without having a person looming over him. So the decision was made for him to get a dog that would be able to help him walk around since Keith really didn’t want to use a white cane so an eye-seeing dog was the next best thing for him. It was just going to take a bit of time before the dog would arrive because of the training that they would have to go through. The wait was going to be worth it though for Keith to gain that sense of being able to do things on his own.

The main problem was one that had come up over and over again, one that Keith was getting tired of hearing because of what had happened with a few alphas already. They didn’t want him thinking that his blindness was a weakness, a weakness that they didn’t want among their families for future lines to have. Rumors were spread around about the young omega, rumors that hurt which was enough to make him pull away from the alphas that visited the estate. The trust issues that he had were also to blame because of the ones that made fun of him growing up, those situations caused walls to appear. Walls that Keith was able to hide behind to avoid from getting hurt by anything that would be thrown at him. Words that he got tired of hearing over and over again, the walls kept people out. People that he wanted nothing to do with as his parents usually handled it knowing how difficult it was for Keith to face the ones that were causing him to suffer. Krolia and Dylan had come to the decision though that they were going to see if they could find the one that was his soulmate, the one that Keith would be able to possibly trust even if the walls that he had held up. It wasn’t going to be easy, but they were determined to find him for the sake of their son’s happiness. They wanted to see him smile again with the one that could make him happy. Hopefully, the unknown soulmate will be able to accept Keith for who he was and get past the fact that he was blind.

Word had been sent out to their allies about the matter knowing that they would be willing to help them in the search for Keith’s soulmate. Now all they could do was wait and see if anything would come back about the one who had the same eye color that their son was bearing at the moment. A color that would disappear once the soulmates had a chance to meet though.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Keith was relieved when his eye-seeing dog arrived, one that he was happy to have as it gave him a sense of freedom. Plus Kosmo was a great dog, they got along really well even though this was their first time meeting each other. It helped though as Kosmo did cause Keith to smile, but it wouldn’t be enough to shield him from the ones who said those things about him. Those rumors were still there, rumors that he wasn’t able to escape from. They would always be there even with him trying to block them out, their voices were the one thing that was heard over and over again. He hated it though especially since it wasn’t hard for him to remember what they said, he could repeat the words in his head over and over again easily. It wasn’t hard for him to pick up on things because of how well his hearing was, it was trying to make up for the fact that he was blind. Even whispers, he could hear sometimes. Whispers that he didn’t want to hear especially if they were about him, but if it was something against his parents or someone that he cared about then his anger would be shown. A temper that Keith wasn’t afraid to show anyone, he wasn’t going to let them talk badly about his parents or anyone else.

Word still hadn’t be heard about who his soulmate was though as Keith knew that they were trying to find him. But he didn’t know that his parents were going to surprise him with the arrival of his soulmate. Nerves were there though about meeting the one who was his soulmate because of his blindness, he couldn’t help, but think about the meeting going wrong. About his soulmate hating him because he was blind and that they would see him like the others who spread those rumors plus the teasing words. A small breath did escape him though, those thoughts were shook from his head since he was trying to avoid focusing on them. The raven wasn’t going to let them drag him down or that would be letting the ones who said those words win. The omega just hoped that he wasn’t going to run into those familiar faces on his outing into town since he wanted to go pick up a few things to bring back home, mostly gifts for his parents and something for Kosmo. Keith wanted to thank his parents for Kosmo and a way to make the dog feel more at home even though he was pretty happy at the moment. He thought that Kosmo would like to have something to chew on or even a comfortable bed for him to lay on whenever he wanted. Maybe he would even find something at his favorite booth as the nice lady there knew what Keith liked, she always helped him to find something that he would enjoy. It was one of the few booths that he stopped by first to see what could be found there, the day would hopefully be a peaceful one if fate was going to be nice to him. It hasn’t been too kind to the blind omega yet, but waiting was the only thing that could be done especially if his soulmate was going to make an appearance soon.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A letter had arrived at Shiro’s household from the Kogane family about how they were looking for their son’s soulmate. The letter described what the one named Keith had been dealing with and being blind on top of everything. He looked through the letter still before coming across the picture that had been sent along with it, it caught Shiro’s attention though because of the glaring obvious eye color that was staring back at him. This was his soulmate, the one that he had never been able to find before meeting Adam. A relationship that fell apart and one that Shiro didn’t want to go through again, there was a lot of pain after Adam left because of the fights that happened over and over. The decision soon came for them to separate before anything else could happen so the doubt was there on if it was a good idea to actually meet Keith or not, but a frown did grace his lips because of the details that were in the letter. Shiro decided to reply to the letter and visit the Kogane household, he was willing to give it a shot to see if things were going to work out with his soulmate. Plus it seemed like the other was struggling, maybe he could help him with that if Keith would allow him to. If Keith would be able to trust him.

Word was sent back to the Kogane family as Shiro moved to make the preparations to head toward the town where the family lived. The trip was going to take a few days, but it would be worth it to meet the one who was his soulmate. One that Shiro was willing to meet. Maybe this would be what he needed especially after how things went with Adam, he hoped that he would get the chance for happiness. One that this omega deserved also because of what was said in the letter, it was obvious that things weren’t easy for him. Shiro was going to try and change that if the omega wanted him around, he wasn’t going to force him into anything that Keith wanted to do. There would be patience for as long as Keith needed so he could make a decision about what he wanted. About what he wanted to do once they had the chance to meet, one that Shiro was looking forward to.

With a small breath to calm his nerves, Shiro moved to go start gathering what he needed to bring with him for the time that he would be staying underneath the roof of the Kogane estate.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Keith was excited since he would be heading into the city today to go see what treasures could be found at the market. Kosmo, his advisor and two guards were going to go with him to make sure that nothing was going to happen to him while he was among the crowd of people. He wanted to check out his favorite booth first as his advisor had found a few more that Keith might like to visit even if he couldn’t see the objects with his eyes. That’s why his advisor usually described them to him as there were a few things that Keith liked already especially when getting to getting to feel the fabric. He liked going after the ones that were soft as they were a comfort to the raven, the softness felt like it could shield him from the outside world and away from the ones who wanted to cause him harm.

The carriage ride was a short one before Keith climbed out of it with Kosmo by his side as the voice of his advisor was heard on his left

“This way, Keith.”

With a nod, the raven moved to follow the sound of his advisor’s voice to the first booth that he wanted to check out. The sounds of chatter from the large crowd did surround him while holding onto Komso’s leash tightly, the nerves were there since those familiar voices could show up at any moment. Keith hoped that he would be able to avoid them as much as possible because of what happened the last time they met, something that he didn’t want to deal with again. He had enough dealing with the rumors and the ones who were throwing those words right into his face over and over again. It didn’t take Keith long to reach the booth before greeting the kind lady that worked there as the advisor pointed out a few to him that he might like because of how soft they left plus the colors that they were. A light smile graced the omega’s lips moving to rest his hands against the fabric that was brought to his attention, he decided to get them though because of how soft that they felt. He knew that he could make good use out of them with whatever the raven wanted to make out of them. But that would have to wait for once he returned home after his outings for the day, one that he liked to take once in awhile especially when the market was going to get new things like they did today.

Keith moved around the market looking at the last few stalls that he had mentioned earlier plus there was a chance that something new could be found. His advisor kept an eye out for things like that especially if it was something that Keith could like. The man knew what the raven liked from books to what he could feel with his hands, anything that could bring a smile to his face through the tough times that he was facing at the moment. Hopefully with the search of his soulmate was going to bring happiness that Keith needed if they could get along. That was something they would have to wait and see on as that affection from his soulmate was something that they couldn’t give. It was different from the love of a parent and from the ones that the young prince did trust. Time would only tell if Keith would be able to trust the one that was his soulmate, they would have to be patient with him to gain the same trust that was shown with his parents and the ones that worked around the estate.

Keith had traveled a short distance away talking to one of the stall owners as Kosmo stood by his side watching over the one that he helped walk among the busy crowd. He could hear his advisor’s voice nearby talking to someone else about the few things they wanted to pick up themselves. He didn’t find it very surprising that his advisor had found something that they wanted among the stalls, there was always so much to find among the stalls. The raven wanted to bring back a bracelet to his mother knowing the colors that she did like especially with her birthday coming up. The bracelet was going to be a perfect gift for her, one that Keith knew that she would enjoy. It didn’t take him long to pick out the gift before the decision was made to head back to the estate since it was getting a bit late and that Keith didn’t want his parents to worry any longer. He knew how they could be, they’ve always been protective of him though especially after finding out that he was blind. Keith was just happy that he was treated as a normal person, one that could do things on his own even though there were times when help was needed depending on what the activity was.

The walk back to the carriage wasn’t going to take very long as Keith felt a sudden feeling of tension in the air, it was enough to cause him to feel on edge. It wasn’t a good feeling, but one that he had felt many times before because of the issues that he had with the ones who threw those words at him thinking that he was weak. That was when Keith suddenly felt some pain smack him on the side of his head as voices were heard next to Kosmo barking at whatever was happening around him. His head was throbbing though with a dizzy feeling from whatever hit him in the head though, the voices sounded angry as it was difficult for Keith to understand what was being said. He just wanted the pain to stop and for the angry voices to stop, he just wanted to go home and cuddle in the comfort of his home.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The sudden commotion caught Shiro’s attention from the barking dog to the angry voices that filled the air, he had no idea what was causing it, but it was something that he couldn’t ignore. The feeling that was in his gut was a reason for that, a feeling that was causing him to feel concerned about whatever was taking place. The scene was one that he didn’t expect to run into so soon as his soulmate was laying behind three people and a dog who most likely was Kosmo standing by his side. Shiro felt anger though as the guards and the third man were glaring at the ones who stood in front of them, it made him wonder what had happened, but his concern was more toward Keith

“Guards, help them.”

Shiro moved to make his way toward Keith before resting the omega against his chest seeing the blood that stained the side of his head. One of them must of thrown something at him while he was walking down the street. Resting his hand on the side of his face, he held Keith close as a growl did escape his lips demanding who hurt his unconscious soulmate 

“Who did this? Tell me now.”

It was obvious that the alpha was angry, he wasn’t going to let them get away with this easily as the other man moved to kneel down by them checking the injury that Keith had. Questions could come later though as this mess was going to be figured out and get Keith the help that he needed at the moment. Silence was the only thing that Shiro was given which caused his anger to build, he wasn’t going to let them get away with this that easily though. His decision had been made about what to do next

“Arrest them, guards.”

His guards moved on Shiro’s command to arrest the three that obviously had thrown whatever object that left the blood streaming down the side of his head. The alpha moved to pick Keith up though to bring him into the safety of the carriage to bring him back to the estate, he was going to try and see if he could get Keith to wake up along the way though. Shiro wasn’t going to let this go unpunished since it had gone on long enough, it was time to put an end to it and he was going to make sure that it would happen. They just needed to get Keith back to the estate safely before dealing with the three that were behind this attack. He had a feeling though that the Kogane family was finally going to deal with these three themselves especially since they had been caught and had witnesses this time around.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The room was quiet as Keith’s still form was starting to stir with Kosmo resting against his side, the dog refused to leave his side because of how protective he was. Krolia and Shiro were in the room waiting for Keith to wake up, the physician reassured them that he was going to be okay and that the head wound wasn’t anything serious. Just a few stitches needed to close it properly, he wouldn’t even be suffering from a concussion. It was just enough to knock him out, but the physician wasn’t worried about the young omega feeling dizzy or sick because of the hit to his head. It gave relief to everyone knowing that Keith was going to be okay, he just needed to rest and come around on his own.

The sound of sheets moving broke the silence as as Krolia moved to sit down by her son’s side running her fingers through his hair gently

“Keith?”

Pale eyes flickered open slowly hearing the familiar voice that loomed over his head, a light smile graced Krolia’s lips since her son was awake after those hours had passed. He did lean into her touch knowing that he was back home safely

“No one else got hurt did they?”

Krolia moved to take ahold of his hand giving it a gentle squeeze

“No, just you. Shiro intervened before anything else could happen, you’re going to be okay though.”

Keith nodded as the name Shiro was one that he hadn’t heard of before, but he could tell that someone else was in the room. Someone new because of the scent that filled the air, they were an unknown alpha. Maybe it was this Shiro that his mother had mentioned

“Is that him?”

Turning his head toward the alpha, pale eyes tilted in Shiro’s direction but remained unseeing. The only thing that Keith had at the moment was his scent and nothing else. Gray eyes glanced up at his soulmate though, one that he thought was pretty even if those pale eyes

“Yes Keith, I’m Shiro. Glad to see that you’re awake.”

The raven nodded at the new voice as Krolia gave a light smile moving to stand up

“I’ll leave you two to talk, I’ll come back with food though. You both are probably hungry.”

Keith heard the door close before he moved to sit up running his fingers through Kosmo’s fur. He really didn’t know what to say to the alpha mostly because of the trust issues that he had, he couldn’t help, but feel nervous around him though. The silence lingered in the air as Shiro was the first one to speak

“I don’t know if Krolia told you about the search to find your soulmate. My family did receive a letter about the search and how they wanted to find some happiness in your life because of everything that has happened to you. And I know that you have issues trying to trust people, not that I blame you. You have every right to be wary around others especially the ones that have hurt you.”

A small breath was heard as Keith could tell that the alpha was nervous, he didn’t know why though. Maybe they both had a reason to be nervous, maybe it had something to do with him being an omega

“But maybe you can put that trust into me someday, I want to do what I can to help you. I know that it will take time to gain that trust, but I’m not going to lie to you about who I am. I came here because I am your soulmate and I know that I’m taking a chance to see if anything is going to work out between us at all. It’s just something that we have to try if you are willing to. If it doesn’t work out then that’s okay, I won’t force you to do anything that you wouldn’t want to.”

Keith was a bit surprised at the offer that the alpha was giving, it was one that he had never been offered before. He didn’t know what to do about it though, but maybe it was something that he could try to get to know the one that was sitting across from him. Nodding, the raven ran his fingers through Kosmo’s fur as a light smile graced his lips

“Okay, let’s see how it will work out. I’m willing to give it a shot since you are.”

Shiro gave a smile at Keith’s words as this was something that the both of them were willing to give a try even if the trust wasn’t there yet. But there was a chance that it would appear over time especially if Keith could bring himself to trust the alpha that had been kind to him so far. This was the first time that an alpha had given him a choice as the others that had made an appearance wouldn’t even give him the time of day. The only thing was was thrown at him from them were those teasing words, ones that hopefully were going to stop because of the help that the pale-eyed omega was going to get now. He was going to take it one day at a time though and take a risk with trying to get to know the alpha that had helped him while he was unconscious.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Time had passed as Keith was slowly opening himself up to Shiro taking the chance to get to know the other despite the nervous feeling that was still there. He was going to take the risk since the offer was there to see if anything was going to work out between the both of them, a chance that he was willing to give at the moment. A chance that Shiro was willing to give also even Kosmo liked him which was relief on Keith’s part since the large dog hadn’t liked anyone else that appeared in his path. Kosmo was a good character of judgement when it came to people, one that he did listen to because of the unfriendly people that existed out there. It was different with Shiro though, he wasn’t like the other alphas that he had met over the years.

Feelings soon started to form as Keith didn’t really know what to do with them, this was the first time that he had felt them before. He didn’t know if he should go to his mother or Shiro first, a decision that needed to be made though. He decided this his mother would be the best one to go to since she would be able to help him figure out what was being felt deep inside of his chest at the moment. Keith just needed to find her first, but he had a feeling where she would be at during this time of day. That favorite spot of hers, one that his mother never got tired of sitting at especially when she was reading one of the many books that were inside of the house. Keith remembered sitting there with her during the hours of the day listening to her reading whatever book she had picked up. It was one of the few activities that he liked when he was little as the ones that were filled with adventure were always his favorite, he never got tired of hearing stories like that.

It didn’t take long for Keith to find Krolia as Kosmo nudged his hand gently

“Mom?”   
  
Lifting her head up from the book, she smiled lightly at her son as the look on his face was the one thing that she noticed first. A look that she had seen many times when looking at the face of her husband, the same look when you have feelings for someone. 

“Come sit, I think you have much to tell, but are confused.”

Keith nodded moving to sit next to her while the truth was there about the confusion that loomed over his head, confusion about what to do with his feelings toward Shiro and if the alpha would like him back in the same way.

“I don’t know what to do, I have this weird feeling inside of my chest whenever I am spending time with Shiro. It’s hard to describe, but it doesn’t hurt. It’s a good feeling, one that I don’t want to go away. I just don’t know if it will be a good idea to tell Shiro about them... He might reject me.”

Taking ahold of his hand, Krolia gave it a gentle squeeze to give him some reassurance about what he was feeling and the fear of being rejected. She could understand why her son was feeling this way because of the rejection and hurtful words from the others that decided he was weak and worthless. That wasn’t true though, Krolia knew that Keith was strong. He has always been strong.

“I think you should tell him, Keith. Better to tell then keep it hidden besides I don’t think that Shiro will reject you. I’ve seen the way he looks at you, he cares about you and I bet that he has feelings for you also. He probably just doesn’t want to force himself onto you. Go talk to him, my boy. You won’t know about those feelings until you try.”

Keith nodded knowing that his mother was right, he needed to go talk to Shiro about this. He just hoped that he wouldn’t be rejected or that might just shatter his heart into pieces. Giving Krolia a light smile, he leaned into the kiss that was placed on top of his head before moving to get up from the bench

“Okay, I’ll go talk to him. Thank you mom.”

They parted ways as Keith moved to go track down Shiro with the help of Kosmo to go see where the kind alpha was at. The nerves were there, but this was something that only he could do for the chance to make their relationship even more. He didn’t want to make a fool out of himself either as the nerves weren’t going to help once he started to talk to the other about what he was feeling. At least, he wouldn’t be alone since having Kosmo by his side would help comfort him through what was going to be happening next.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The room was quiet as Shiro was sitting comfortably in the room that had been given to him since his time here and whenever he came to visit. The day had been filled with plenty of fun though especially when he got to spend time with Keith, those moments were always going to be his favorite. He hoped for more chances to spend time with the young omega though plus the feelings that he was starting to feel for him. The problem that lingered was if Keith felt the same way, it was a question that Shiro asked himself each day while looking into those pale unseeing eyes he loved so much. He didn’t want to suddenly shove his feelings onto Keith waiting for the right chance for when they could talk about them if that right moment would make an appearance. He just needed to wait a bit longer for that chance to appear.

A knock at the door broke him from his thoughts though, one that he hadn’t heard before

“Come in.”

The door creaked open as Kosmo was the first thing that was seen before Keith’s head peeked around the corner

“Hi Shiro, can we talk?”

A light smile graced his lips before patting the empty spot on the bed next to him

“Of course, Keith. We can talk about anything that you want.”

Keith nodded before moving to sit down next to the one that might possibly become his alpha if the feelings that he has doesn’t get rejected. A small nervous breath escaped from the raven deciding to just come out with it, it would be better than just holding it in.

“I don’t know if this will be worth a shot, but I need to get this off of my chest. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, I won’t force anything onto you. But I’ve enjoyed these past few months that we got to spend together, they’ve been fun and you’re different from the other alphas that I have met. I didn’t really understand them at first, but mom helped me figure out what I was feeling. Feelings that I don’t want to ignore anymore, feelings that deal with you.”

Hands were gently placed against Keith’s face feeling the warm touch that belonged to Shiro, it caused him to lean into it though. His touch was the one thing that he always enjoyed, it was so gentle and warm. The words that Shiro spoke next were enough to cause him to smile, words that he wanted to hear

“Say no more, Keith. I get what you’re trying to say, you don’t have to worry about being rejected either. I feel the same way, I just didn’t know how to tell you myself. But I’m glad that our feelings have come to light, I’ll gladly make you mine if that’s what you wish. I would love to have you by my side, to have a family with you.” 

A smile graced Keith’s lips before moving to rest his forehead against Shiro’s shoulder

“Then I will be yours, I will always stay by your side.”

Their lips met as Shiro pulled Keith closer to him resting his arms against his back, they both finally had what they wanted. The chance to start a life with the one that they loved as the troubles that the both of them had were going to come to an end especially the ones that Keith faced in the past. Those troubles would disappear though with Shiro by his side, he couldn’t wait for them to start their new life together. For them to start their family together once the mark of his alpha was placed upon his skin, a mark that will show who he belongs to as mates. A mark that would bond them together for the rest of their lives, a life filled with love and care for the one that was sitting in front of them now. A life that Keith thought that he never would have, not until he met the one that he would soon be bonded to.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a canceled writing challenge being that the blog/server deleted, but I decided to go ahead and finish it since I already planned out the prompts that went along with it. I hope that you all enjoy reading them though! 
> 
> The soulmate idea is that Keith and Shiro would have the opposite eye color that belonged to whoever their soulmate was so Keith's would have one that belonged to Shiro and Shiro would have one that belonged to Keith. The opposite eye color would return back to its original once they met though. 
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on  tumblr  or  twitter 


End file.
